With Friends Like These
by The Dark Lynx
Summary: A Story written by Nala's Secret Mate, and The Dark Lynx. How Simba and Nala met for the first time, and how much their friends played a key role in the beggining of a very bright future for the pride lands.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, The Dark Lynx here! Hope you guys like this story! So far I have greatly enjoyed writing with Nala's Secret Mate, and if this one turns out good, we may do some more Co-Writing. All The best guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Nala lay under the shade of the tree near the waterhole, lounging around and watching all the other cubs play tag and enjoy themselves. Next to her was her best friend Kula, she laid next to Nala with her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She enjoyed everyday just lying under the same tree and simply relaxing. Nala sighed, as much as she loved to relax with her best friend, today she was kind of…bored. She laid her head down trying to think of something she could do.  
>Nala looked to her left and saw two male cubs talking at the other side of the waterhole. One had a dark brown coat with even darker brown tail tuft. His eyes had a red shading to it, and his underbelly had a lighter brown color. The other one had Nala's full attention. His coat was a handsome shade of gold, and his tail tuft was a nice shading of brown. But the thing that she couldn't resist staring at was his eyes. She was completely hypnotized at them. Their amber glow gave her a strange feeling of safety. Was she developing a crush? She didn't know how long she was staring at them, for it certainly worried Kula. She wondered why Nala was being so quiet. She opened her eyes to see Nala staring across the waterhole. She stood up and came closer to her.<br>"Nala? Nala? Nala!" Kula yelled.  
>Nala snapped out of her trance and darted her head at Kula. "What? What is it?" She managed to say.<br>"What were you staring at?" Kula asked.  
>"Nothing!" Nala blushed lowering her head to avoid eye contact.<br>Kula looked over to where Nala was staring at before. She noticed a golden colored male cub relaxing in the sun. She smiled deviously and looked back at Nala.  
>"Ohhh I get it. You like him don't you?" Kula teased.<br>"W-what? What a-are you talking about?" Nala blushed.  
>"That boy over there." She pointed. "You like him don't you?"<br>Nala blushed harder. "I don't know what you're talking about. I- I was just watching those boys talk."  
>"Boys?" She asked. "All I see is one."<br>"W-what? No there's another boy. He has brown fur." Nala explained.  
>Kula shook her head. "Nope don't see him, sorry."<br>Nala stood up and looked back at the boys. Kula was telling the truth, there was only the one.  
>"B-but I-" Nala began.<br>"Oooooh Nala! Maybe I should bring him over here!" Kula laughed as she quickly rushed over to him.  
>Nala's cheeks burned. "N-no Kula don't!" She pleaded and ran after her.<br>Nala quickly caught up to Kula and pounced on her, sending the two cubs tumbling together. Both girls tumbled right into the golden male. Kula managed to escape just in time before Nala and the boy crashed right into a tree. Nala clutched onto anything that was near her. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was holding onto something warm. She looked up and saw the boy she had hoped not to run into. Nala noticed the awkward position they were in. She was laying under him with her legs sprawled out to, and she held onto him under his arms by her claws. But the worse thing was that their muzzles were so close one wrong move could lead to a kiss. Nala blushed so hard it burned. Kula ran over to see what happened to the two after the crashed into the tree. "Nala! Are you oka-" She began before also realizing the position the two were in. She immediately burst into laughter. "Nal-Nala! Should I- Hahaha L-leave you two a-alone? Hahaha!" Kula teased while laughing. Nala looked back up in horror at the golden cub, as he opened his eyes with a groan. He scanned all around him with a quizzical look, suddenly he dropped his gaze down to his resting place. He stared blankly at Nala for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization. His look of shock became a full on grin as he looked down at her flashing his pearly whites.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-" She began.  
>"It's alright, accident's happen. Are you okay?" He asked.<br>Nala blushed, "I'm fine, thanks."  
>She hesitantly let go of him and the two got to their feet. "So, what's your name?" He smiled.<br>"I-I'm Nala." She answered.  
>"I'm Simba, or as Zazu calls me, Prince Simba."<br>Nala's eyes widened. "P-Prince!" She exclaimed.  
>"Surprised?" He asked, looking at her confused.<br>"Well.. yeah! A little.." She admitted. Now she knew she had no chance with him.

Nala turned to her friend and said "Let's go kula"

"Wait don't leave!" Simba cried out a little louder then he meant to. He let out a small cough and continued, "My friend Chumvi had to go take a bath, and now I have nobody to play with."

Nala hesitated for a moment, it would be nice for her to have some fun for a change, instead of relax the whole day away.

"Hmmm.. Okay, what do you want to play?" She said, as she turned around to face him.

"How about hide and seek?" he asked.

"Not it!" Simba and Nala chimed, in unison. They looked over expectantly at Kula, who was cleaning her paw. She glance up at them with a bored look on her face.

"Oh... Hi im Kula"

* * *

><p>Hey guys Nala's Secret Mate here to tell you guys to please review and tell us what you think so far. Also I have a new story if you want to check it out it's called "The Resistance" Thanks! NSM Out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys NSM here to tell you guys to please enjoy this chapter and review! Anyways, thanks and I'll see you later!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nala dove behind a tree and quickly crouched. Across from her was Simba. They had purposely hid facing each other so they could warn one another if Kula was coming toward either of them. Simba slowly poked his head out from his hiding place in order to see if Kula was close. To his disappointment, she was still counting off. Simba sighed, she obviously wasn't the type of person to have fun. He looked over at Nala, who was still crouched down. She mouthed to him "Is she coming?" Simba poked his head out again, and found that Kula was no longer there. Had she left to go find them? Simba looked back over at Nala. She gave him a confused look, "What?" She mouthed. Simba's eyes widened and his smile returned. He noticed Kula slowly approaching Nala from behind.

Nala let out a surprised gasp as Kula pounced on her. Simba burst into laughter and started rolling around on the ground.  
>"Hey! You were supposed to warn me if she was coming!" Nala shouted, but also fell into a laughing fit.<br>"Nala's it! Don't forget to count!" Simba yelled, as he took of running.  
>"This is Boring, I'm going back to the water hole to lay down, ill catch you later Nal." with that Kula turned her back on Nala and walked off. She was shocked. Kula thought Hide and Seek was boring, so she went to lie down. Nala closed her eyes and started counting, but was suddenly knocked to the ground.<br>"Pinned ya!" Nala herd, as she opened her eyes to see a pare of sparkling amber orbs looking down at her.  
>"I herd what happened with your friend, I figured you wouldn't want to play hide and seek with just the two of us," Simba said with an apologetic smile.<br>Nala blushed. "Yeah.. I guess it would've got a little boring huh?" She giggled. Simba smiled at her. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. Nala smiled deviously,

"I know what we can do!" She exclaimed and quickly shoved Simba off her. She pounced on top of him pinning him down by his shoulders. Simba, surprised, panted heavily. "Pinned ya!" Nala laughed. "Hey, get off me!" Simba said pushing her off. Nala smiled and turned away. Simba grinned and tackled her down, sending both cubs tumbling. "Ahh!" Nala laughed. The two rolled until they, once again, hit something. This time Nala landed on top. "Uhh, what exactly happened while I was away Simba?" A familiar voice asked. Both Simba and Nala looked up to see Simba's best friend Chumvi.

Nala immediately jumped of of her new golden companion, blushing bright pink.  
>"Oh Chumvi, have we got a girl for you!" Simba said hopping up off the ground.<br>Nala looked at Simba with a blank expression on her face.  
>"You see Nala, My friend, Chumvi here is one of the laziest cubs around."<br>Nala's face lit up as he continued.  
>"Chumvi I think we found your soul mate!" Simba exclaimed, excitedly with a grin.<br>Chumvi hadn't even bothered to get back up after being knocked over.  
>"Yeah and I think you found yours in the process." Chumvi stated in an uninterested voice as he examined his tail.<br>Simba darted his head around looking for the culprit that His friend had mentioned. Completely clueless, his eyes fell upon Nala who was scratching a claw in the grass, with her ears pinned to her head.  
>Suddenly it hit him. He felt the blood rush into his cheeks as he carefully studied her face.<br>"Me and Nala are just friends," he said simply, hoping the fur on his face, masked the blush he knew he had.  
>"Y-yeah we're just friends.." Nala stated, looking anywhere except for Simba and Chumvi. "Yeah and one day I'll be king.." Chumvi, who was still on the floor, responded grooming himself. Simba opened his mouth to respond, but noticed a familiar face approaching the group. Simba and Nala both smiled and kept quiet as they waited for it to come closer. As Chumvi cleaned off his paw he noticed that the sky had gotten darker. He slowly brought his eyes up to see another female cub.<br>"Who are you?" Chumvi asked without interest.  
>"Your soul mate!" Simba piped up.<br>"Shut up," Cumvi and Kula said indifferently.  
>Simba flashed Nala a mischievous grin, as he put his claw to his lips. The golden cub tip toed over to Kula, and winked at Nala. She gave him the thumbs up, as he crouched low in the grass.<br>"Boo!" Simba Shouted as he jumped at Kula.  
>Kula screamed in surprise and leaped away, accidentally landing on Chumvi. The two blushed madly, as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. Simba and Nala, laughed hysterically as Chumvi and Kula finally separated.<br>"From the rate you guys were going, I thought you wanted to stay like that forever!" Simba shouted with glee.  
>Kula shot him a deadly glare, then looked back at Chumvi.<br>"Do you wanna go lay by the waterhole?" She asked him indifferently  
>"Anything to get away from him," Chumvi replied, With a shrug.<p>

Simba turned back towards Nala with a signature Grin on his face. Nala tried hard to mask the red flush on her cheeks as he approached. Soon their muzzles were almost touching. Just as Nala started closing her eyes for a kiss, She felt a sharp jab in her shoulder.  
>"Your it!" Simba shouted as he leaped away from her, and took off running. She sat their with her mouth open in shock, She thought he was going to kiss her! Nala's heart was beating at an alarming rate, as she shrugged, brushed off her shoulder, then began her chase after the golden cub.<p>

* * *

><p>Howdy, The Dark Lynx here. Hope you guys Liked this chapter, remember to review. Keep a look out for Ch 7 of Simba and Nala The Beginning coming tomorrow! Have a great night guys!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Hope you guys are liking the story so far. I love to talk on pm, so message me if you have any ideas, questions, or even if you just wan't a friend. Make sure you review, NSM and I would really appreciate it. Also, be sure to look out for the last Chapter of Simba and Nala the Beginning, Coming soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Simba exited the den with a yawn. He stretched out his legs and shook the sleep off. He looked up at the sky and admired the beautiful morning. He couldn't wait until his friends woke up! He couldn't believe that he had made two more friends just yesterday! It was usually every morning he'd always wake up before Chumvi. He'd sit at the other side of the water hole, so he was facing Priderock, and just wait for him to wake up. It was a huge relief that he didn't need to do that anymore. He laughed and raced off toward the waterhole, jumping constantly to celebrate his new found friends.

It wasn't long until Nala exited the den as well. She yawned and stared out into the savannah. She smiled as she noticed a certain golden cub prancing around like an antelope. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She honestly thought he was going to kiss her! She sighed as she remembered how close he came toward her. All just to tag her! She rolled her eyes and walked down Priderock. Nala stood a few feet away from Simba who hadn't noticed her yet. He was chasing after a butterfly laughing and extending his paws out to catch it. He crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce, as his prey landed on a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

He was in mid-leap when he heard her voice. he twisted his head toward Nala in Surprise, causing him to go crashing into the tree that the butterfly had perched on. Nala laughed and went to go help him.

Simba let out a soft groan as Nala helped him up.

"So what was that all about?" Nala asked with a smirk.

"I was hunting," The golden cub stated, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Hunting what?"

Simba deflated, as he shifted his paws uncomfortably. "A butterfly," He said, as he swiped some dried grass off his head. Nala looked at Simba admiringly, not even caring that their was still a fair amount of grass on his head. Noticing the redness creeping up under the fur of his cheeks, She decided to relieve him of his embarrassment.

"Let's go."

Simba looked up from the ground, focusing on Nala's Sirius face. She didn't even make fun of him about the butterfly.

"Go where?"

"Follow me," Nala said as she turned away from him.

Simba cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Nala stopped a few feet away. She noticed he wasn't following her. She looked back at him, expectantly.  
>"Are you coming?" She asked.<br>"Yeah!" He shouted back while quickly catching up to her. He gave her a goofy smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

The two cubs ventured out around the pridelands. They weren't going anywhere in particular, Nala just wanted to take a walk. She took small glances at him. She giggled at the sight of him looking everywhere like he hadn't seen it before.  
>Simba heard her and brought his eyes back to her face. "What's so funny?" He smiled.<br>"You look at this place like you've never been here before." She smiled back.  
>"Well, yeah I've seen it. I just never actually been out this far. Chumvi just wants to lie down all the time I never get the chance to actually do anything." He admitted, suddenly finding the grass interesting as he walked.<p>

The two cubs walked a fair distance through the pride lands, doing a loop, and ending up back near the waterhole. As they came to the edge of some tall grass that stretched it's way around the waterhole, Simba stopped walking, and lowered his body to the ground slightly. Nala was just about to ask why he stopped when she noticed two cubs sitting on a bank, next to the water, just to their left. Simba leaned his head nearer to Nala's as he whispered something in her ear. Nala's Blue eyes widened with excitement, Causing Simba to flash her a toothy Grin. They set off, sneaking through the grass, as the cubs near the waterhole sat, completely oblivious.

The two cubs crept up toward them very slowly, remembering to stay extremely low to the ground. Simba crept after Chumvi while Nala crawled over to Kula. The two smiled maliciously, coming closer and closer. Once they were close enough, Simba counted off with his paws while facing toward Nala.

"1, 2, 3." He mouthed.

Both cubs simultaneously shoved the other two cubs, causing both Kula and Chumvi to come crashing down into the water. Chumvi and Kula popped their heads out from the waterhole, gasping for air. Both cubs gave Simba and Nala a deadly glare. Simba exploded into laughter hysterically. Nala tried to hide her laughter by holding it in and covering her face with her paw.

Chumvi and Kula had an annoyed expression on their face. Kula suddenly smiled and came closer to Chumvi's ear. She whispered something that Nala and Simba couldn't hear. Chumvi smiled devilishly. He and Kula quickly got out from the water and charged at Simba and Nala. Nala gasped and sprinted away with Simba at her side. All four cubs laughed and chased after each other.

The cubs full on chase eventually got dull as Kula and Chumvi stopped running after Simba and Nala, and laid down in the grass to groom themselves. Simba approached the two cubs cautiously, with Nala behind him peeking over his shoulder. Chumvi looked annoyed as he glanced up at them.

"The sun is getting low in the sky, we should probably head home." With this, he got up and started walking in the direction of pride rock.

"Hey wait up!" Kula called, as she jumped up and ran after him.

Simba and Nala glanced at each other in astonishment.

"Wow she sure has a lot more energy for some reason," Nala stated with a grin.

The two cubs burst into laughter, as they set off towards the den.

* * *

><p>Hey guys NSM here to tell you guys to please review and tell us what you think. It's great to be working on this again. Also, if you want, you can check out my new fluff story that's coming up. I know I have The Resistance in progress, but I felt like doing a cute fluff story again for you guys. Anyways NSM out!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, NSM here to tell you guys to please enjoy the next chapter and to review. I know it's been a long time, but please bear with us thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Simba and Nala were still laughing hysterically at their two friends, as they slowly made their way to Priderock. Just outside the den, stood Sarabi and Sarafina anxiously awaiting their children's return. The cubs, fortunately, did not notice them and ended up bumping into their mothers. The two cubs gasped and darted their heads up to see their mothers, both with a raised eyebrow and a smile on their face.  
>"What was so funny?" Sarabi asked, staring at Simba.<br>"We were just-" Simba began.  
>"Flirting?" Sarafina cut off.<br>Simba and Nala's face grew beet red as the two quickly separated, not looking at the other.  
>"N-no!" Nala argued.<br>"We're just friends!" Simba joined in.  
>"Riggght." Sarabi said sarcastically, as she glanced at Sarafina with a grin. "So what do you think about all this Saffy?"<br>"Well, I think we have a little bit of cub love going on, What do you think Nala?"  
>The two cubs jerked their heads, to face each other suddenly, causing their muzzles to collide. They jumped away from each other, with wide eyes, and blood taking over their cheeks, as their parents, broke out in a fit laughter.<br>"Aww Simba, are you giving your little girlfriend, a kiss goodnight?" Sarabi exclaimed with glee, before falling back into uncontrollable giggling.  
>Nala dropped her eyes to her paws, as she tried to conceal, the dark red that had blossomed under the fur of her cheeks. She felt a tingling heat, in her stomach, as she understood, the significance, of the contact that had just happened between her and her new golden friend.<br>Simba's cheeks burned. The feeling of his embarrassment skyrocketed when he felt Nala's muzzle against his, and the volume of his mother's laughter wasn't helping. He quickly turned his eyes to look at Nala. He felt his heart sink as he noticed she refused to look at him. Had he ruined their friendship?  
>Sarabi sat up, still laughing. " S-so son, hahaha w-where do you plan on sleeping? With your girlfriend? Hahaha!" She teased.<br>Simba couldn't take it anymore. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. He panicked and dashed away from Priderock.  
>Sarabi's eyes widened. "Simba! Wait come back!" She called and ran after him.<br>Simba quickly jumped into the plain full of tall grass, hoping his small size would be concealed inside.  
>"Simba!" Sarabi called once more.<br>He laid their for a long time, listening to the sound, of his mother calling him. He started falling into a dream world, where his dreams mixed with reality, as he re-lived the moment, his lips met Nala's. At that instant, his brain froze, keeping the moment paused, the moment just before they separated, as their eyes, mirrored each others, causing an infinite number of windows to open, in the glassy surface, leading to their souls. The world of blue sanctuary disappeared as he heard the booming voice of his father.

"Simba!"

He stayed put, Squeezing his eyes closed tight, trying to shut out the real world, that was full of embarrassment, to go back to the dream world, of comfort, warmth, and most importantly, Nala.

Slowly, as he drifted deeper into his dreams, his father's booming voice faded into the back of his mind. He re-lived the scene once again in his imagination. He watched as her lips slowly pressed onto his. Suddenly, a loud splashing noise snapped him out of his fantasy. Simba opened his eyes and looked all around. He could faintly hear a voice. It sounded like a girl, and she was screaming... "help!"  
>Simba rushed forward, the voice's volume increasing. He dashed out of the grass and onto the bank of a river. He spotted her. It was another cub. She obviously couldn't swim and was trapped in the strong current of the river. She was rapidly approaching the end of the river which was apparently a waterfall. She'd die!<br>He had to do something. Without thinking, he sprinted toward her. She noticed him and tried to scream for help, but was silenced by a sudden burst of water entering her mouth, leaving her coughing it out.  
>Simba quickly grabbed the longest and thickest stick he could find and snatched it up with his teeth. He ran ahead of her, at the edge of the waterfall. He held out the stick in front of her. He only had one shot at this. He hoped she would be able to grab it.<br>The girl realized what his intentions were and stretched her paws as far as it could go and prayed for the best.  
>Simba felt a sudden tug at the stick and saw her clutching onto it for dear life. Without hesitation he reeled her in onto shore. The two collapsed on the ground beside each other, panting.<br>Simba looked over at her and realized she wasn't breathing. He scrambled to his paws and pressed his head against her chest. Her heartbeat was still going, but not for long. He laid his paws on her chest and pressed down three times. He brought his lips to hers and blew into it.  
>1...2...3.. he counted in his mind as he continued the cycle.<br>Suddenly, the girl started to cough out the water that was filling her lungs and stopping her from breathing. She panted hard as she looked up at Simba.  
>"Y-you saved me..." She whispered.<br>"I couldn't let you drown." Simba replied still examining her body for any other injuries.  
>"Y-you're my hero..." She sighed as she pressed her body into Simba's fur.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, how'd you like it? Tell us in a review, or PM either one of us. Sorry for the late upload, but we should be quicker now. Thanks for all the support, We love you! :D<p>

The Dark Lynx.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's NSM. I'm so sorry, it's my fault this story is taking so long to update, I've been busy and I haven't had any time to get on fanfiction. Anyways please enjoy and review this chapter it would mean alot to us thank you. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Umm... Y-Your welcome," Simba stuttered, as he attempted to pry himself from the death-grip This girl had him in. His struggles went unnoticed by her, as she sobbed against his chest, soaking him with tears, and water from the river.

"I was so scared... Thank goodness you found me," She breathed, into his fur.

The golden cub gave up his useless effort of getting himself unstuck from the shivering heap of light colored, wet fur, and patted her awkwardly on the back.

He spoke with a calming voice, "It's okay, your safe now."

The girl cub seemed to calm down, Simba felt her relax and loosen her grip. He cleared his throat and tried to squirm out of her grasp. She blushed and giggled, letting go of him and getting to her paws. Simba did the same. Both cubs shook themselves somewhat dry, occasionally splashing each other with tiny impacts of water droplets. Now dry and safe, Simba had time to think. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why were you out here in the first place?" Simba asked looking her in the eyes.

"I..." She began, looking back at his eyes. She felt a sense of safety and belonging in his presence. He raised an eyebrow, still awaiting an answer. She blushed and darted her head to the ground.

"It's a long story..."

He, noticed the tone of her voice lower, as her paws shifted against the ground, and decided not to persist.

"Whats your name?" Simba changed the subject. She had went through enough already today.

She looked up at him, and spoke with a faint smile, "I'm Neema."

"Neema," He spoke spoke quietly as he looked her over, noticing her physical attributes for the first time. Her sleek, silky coat matched her sparkling eyes. It's gleaming appearance almost blinded the young prince. She had a light brown tail tuft, that complemented her light fur, and a slightly messy tuft of fur that hung just above her eyes. The moon seemed to brighten around her as her coat reflected rays of light towards him, creating a gleaming silhouette that surrounded her. She noticed him studying her as if in awe. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and turned away, smiling. Taking quick glances at the boy, she managed to study him as well. His handsome golden coat shimmered in the moon's gaze and his charm resembled perfectly with his dreamy good looks. She felt her legs wobble a bit as he grinned charmingly at her.

"I'm Simba." He stated proudly.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Simba. You're very handso- I mean nice!" She quickly corrected herself, embarrassed.

Still smiling, he raised an eyebrow, "Thank you Neema."  
>He looked back at the tall grass and wondered what to do next.<p>

Hesitantly, he turned back to her, "Hey, you know.. I can take you back over to my pride if you want. I mean it's warm and it'll shelter you for now."

She looked up at him. The look in his eyes were sincere, so she nodded, "Thank you."

The two cubs were making their way back to Pride rock, side by side, when Simba stopped suddenly. He remembered why he had been near the river in the first place. Neema noticed him pause, and gave him an expectant sideways glance.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head slightly, clearing his mind, before starting forward again. "Nope, I was just thinking where you should sleep in Pride rock."

The female cub followed him, closely behind. "Pride what?"

Simba looked back at her with a grin. "Pride rock, it's the home of my pride." He motioned for her to follow him, as he walked through a few feet of tall grasses. When she arrived on the other side of the grasses, she saw the golden cub gazing into the distance at something. Neema's jaw dropped when she saw what he was looking at.

"Wow! That's your home? Back home all we had was a big tree that we would all sleep around."

He grinned, and looked over at her. Noticing the sadness she wore on her face, he quickly dropped his smile and began walking again "Come on, it's nice and warm in there."

She rushed up beside him and hesitantly asked, "Umm.. W-what where you saying about where I'm going to sleep?"

"Oh... We can figure that out when we get there."

She nodded and continued down the path with her new found friend. As the two walked, a cold breeze blew, Neema shivered. Without hesitation Simba leaned against her, not bothering to explain what he was doing. Her face grew red as she felt her body begin to warm up.

They reached the point where they'd have to climb up the rock to get to the den. Simba guided her up and was shocked beyond belief to see his father standing right in front of the den.  
>He could barely make out his father's expression, but after what had happened earlier he doubted he was happy.<p>

"Simba!" His father's voice boomed.

"Father I-I'm sorry I-" He stuttered.

"What were you thinking?" He interrupted.

"Dad- I'm sorry.." He answered.

"Do you know how worried I was? Or how worried your mother was?"

"No..."

"Simba, I thought I'd lost you.." His voice turned to one of concern rather than anger.

"But mom kept teasing me-"

"That doesn't mean you run away. You didn't see Nala run did you?"

He looked over at Neema, "And who is this?" He asked looking back at his son.

"She's... a friend I met when I ran.. I sort of.. saved her life.." He replied staring at the ground.

"Saved her...life?" He turned back at her "Is this true?"

She slowly nodded a yes. "Well have you a place to stay?"

She shook her head. "Well you're welcome to stay here in the meantime."

Suddenly his voice became firm. "Simba we will discuss this more tomorrow. Right now I want you to show your friend where she'll be staying for the night"

"Yes, sir.." He croaked and motioned Neema to follow him.

Simba found the nearest open spot he saw and pointed to it with his paw, "You can sleep there if you want." He smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered and lied down.

"Good-night." He grinned.

"Good-night" She replied closing her eyes.

Panting, she collapsed at the bank next to the river. Her lungs burned and her legs ached from running. Suddenly, she felt something shove her over the edge of the bank into the water. Out of instinct she waved her paws and hind legs frantically, desperately trying to reach the surface. It was no use she was running out of air and heading straight for the waterfall. All she could do was wait for death. Faintly, she could hear a voice calling out to her. It sounded like a cub. She spun around and saw the figure. Golden.. It was Simba. He swam after her, but it was already too late. She felt her self plummet down and down. She could almost feel the impact, as her body struck the surface of water once more.

Neema awoke, gasping. She was so frightened. She looked around, desperately trying to find something that might comfort her. Her eyes finally focused on the one thing in the cave that would ease her mind. She got to her paws and carefully tip toed over to it. She sighed in relief as she made it across the room without awakening anyone. Carefully, she lied back down and nuzzled against soft fur. She than fell sound asleep next to Simba.

* * *

><p>Hey, I sure hope you don't hate us too much for this chapter. but hey, Simba and Neema might make a good couple! Show some support with a review, or just give us a 110.


End file.
